Odd Man Out
by Deadmansghost
Summary: Steve never felt like he belonged with the Avengers. He was a man out of place in a world where he is struggling to both understand and accept as reality. He lost everything to the passing of time, his family, his friends, and his love. Now he is in the wrong time, trying to fix a wrong world and figure out why he is developing feelings for the wrong person. (Steve/Clint)


Natasha leaned over and whispered into Clint's ear. "We don't have a place to stay; the apartment got destroyed in the attack. Do you want to just show up to Stark's uninvited?"

Clint snickered and nodded briskly. "You want to take Odd Man Out with us too? I doubt he has a place to stay either."

They both looked over at Steve. He was standing there watching Thor get Loki ready for transport like the rest of them. However, he was standing just outside the group yet again. Clint had noticed this from the first time they met. Steve went out of his way to put distance between himself and all of his companions. He stood apart from the rest during their briefings and worked quietly and quickly with the others until the first opportunity arose for him to strike out on his own.

Steve was the perfect soldier. He was ready and willing to fight for his country and had the brawn and, Clint assumed the brain, to do whatever they required of him. He did not ask questions unless they pertained to the mission and had the needle of his moral compass pointed due north—up his ass. But most importantly he had no ties to anyone. He had no family, they all died years back, no girlfriend or even one night stand to the best of Clint's knowledge, and no friends to speak even among the group of heroes he had spent the last couple weeks with.

The others had paired up quite well. He and Natasha well… there was no need for them to make friends, after all they had each other. Stark made a _friend?_ with the doctor. Clint was pretty sure they were friends at least. He knew Stark was fascinated and almost infatuated with Bruce but that didn't mean they were friends. Actually it was kind of like a Rottweiler who found a new toy. But that was Stark for you, that was the closest he could come to friendship. Bruce on the other hand…

Clint smiled and shook his head. He watched Bruce and Stark as they all waited impatiently for Thor to leave. Stark was poking and prodding Bruce, making little verbal jabs and Bruce was actively ignoring him, his face unreadable. Clint, the master assassin, knew much better. He saw the slight smile that tugged the corner of Bruce's mouth and the playful light that sparked in his eyes. Stark could be such a little kid sometimes, he certainly had the imagination of one. But Bruce in his own way could be devilishly immature too. He knew that this response would drive Stark into a frenzy. The brat.

But that was the way their friendship worked. It was what bound the two of them together similar to what was between Nat and him. Steve didn't have any of that. It was almost as if he did not want it either. He was almost as standoffish as Thor, which was just sad. Thor at least wasn't human, what was Steve's excuse?

"I think we had better." Clint snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Natasha's voice. "I mean just look at him, he has his jacket and one bag. All that is going on his motorcycle; I'm pretty sure that is all he owns Clint."

Clint nodded in agreement and then strode over to him.

"Steve."

The soldier stiffened and widened his stance warily, his eyes scanning around him for a way out.

"Yes Barton?"

Clint shouldn't have been surprised by the reaction and yet he was. There was such a feline aspect to the Captain. He noticed it in battle, for such a huge man he certainly moved gracefully. He always landed on his feet and now—Clint was sure that if he made one wrong move and Steve would bolt.

"Natasha and I were talking and we figured since our place got burnt we would go crash at Starks."

A smile flickered across Steve's face and then vanished as quickly as it came.

"I'm not sure you were invited over."

Clint grinned. "Oh I know for a fact that we weren't. But we are still heading over and… We want you to come with us.

Panic rose up in Steve's eyes and he took a step back. "I-"

Then he straightened and inclined his head. "I would be honored to join you two."

"Great!" Clint clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Stark! You have three guests staying at your place tonight!"


End file.
